


A Weekend Alone, Just The Two Of Us

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: His mother took his son two days earlier of the planned date and realised he's alone with his beautiful wife.





	1. Chapter 1

It was an early evening by the time Draco got home. He would've used the floo but he used the front door instead to surprise his family.

But all he could think about after the match that day, was the good meal, when his team won against the Canons, at lunch time his Captain got up and shouted "It's on me!"

As he got home, it was quiet, really quiet. It wasn't like the usual when their home was loud with his son and his wifes' laughter.

Opening the door, the light waa dimly turned on and it looked like his parents took his son with them for the weekend, his sons' stay over bag was packed last night with his books and toys were gone, it seemed like his mother took Scorpius out a day early than what they had arranged.

Draco took off his shoes and peeked into the kitchen to see if Hermione had left him any leftovers. There was food, all right.

He opened the covers and was delighted with a wonderful smell. It was a simple dish filled with meat, vegetables, and rice. Seeing as there was only one plate in front of him, he noted that she had already eaten hers.

Looking around the room he found a pair of legs dangling from the couch arm rest. Walking over, he found his Hermione, sleeping soundly in the chair with a book on her chest. She always waited for him to get home, clearly she hadn't meant to fall asleep.

Draco walked back to the kitchen table, he sat in one of the stools, and quietly ate, trying not to wake her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione woke up, she was lying on their bed.

"W-what?"

“You’re finally awake.” He came out of the bathroom connected to their room and stood in the doorway of the bedroom, rubbing the water out of his hair with a towel.

Hermione sat up and blinked at him, rubbing her tired eyes. "Did you carry me here?”

He gave her a smile and nodded, walking over to sit one the bed next to her.

“How was the match?” she yawned.

“It was okay. We won.” Draco smiled and stared at his beautiful wifes' sleepy expression for a moment, he walked forward to the bed, hands gripping the bed covers trapping her, he leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss.

Hermione made a muffled noise of surprise, but returned his kiss, slowly placing her hands on his bare chest. A few seconds later, they both pulled apart. Both of Draco and Hermiones' faces were flushed as they panted.

"I thought you’d be tired.” she mumbled as he moved his lips to her neck, nipping the skin lightly.

“How can I think about sleeping when you look like this?”

Hermione gasped quietly as he removed her short pyjama bottoms in one swift motion and slipped his hand between her soft thighs.

His mouth soon followed, slowly kissing his way down from her mouth to her torso and stopping right above her slit which was an   
aphrodisiac to him.

Draco glanced up at her for a second, grasping her legs open to the side and letting his lips brush against her inner thighs.

“D-Draco.” she gasped.

He gave her a playful smirk and took that as his cue to keep going. He leaned in and ran his tongue along the bottom of her slit to the top, until his tongue gently touched her clit, he then smiled as he felt her shudder.

Hermione grasped the strands of his wet hair as he repeated the action, Draco slowly first spread her lower lips open, sucked on her and exploring her sensitive spots, relishing in Hermiones' moans, then quickly, unleashing a low, muted growl of his own as her grip in his hair tightened.

“Come for me,” he murmured.

She called out his name in a weak voice as she reached her orgasm and came into his mouth.

He swallowed her fluids and watched through half-lidded eyes as her breathing slowed.

Draco pulled himself up and kissed her hungrily, letting her taste herself. He broke the kiss a few moments later, giving her something that looked a little bit like one of his wicked grin.

“Thanks for the dessert.”

She blushed deeply from his words and were unable to answer as she noticed her husbands' arousal.

Draco got up and walked across the dark room, locking the door, bit wanting anyone to interrupt their alone time and smiling deviously, “There’s more where that came from, sweetheart and since mother took Scorpius a little earlier as we planned, we have two days and the whole weekend to give him a sibling. It'll be just be me and you.” he said as he leaned down capturing her lips once again.


End file.
